


Shared Interests

by JeanGenie



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets to know Thor and Bucky a little better. Steve is thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little trouble with this one, but I finally beat it into submission. Huge amounts of filthy, unrepentant smut. And everyone being adorable.

Sam has died and gone to heaven.

Or, at least he thinks he has. It's getting really hard to think about how he ended up here.

He's sitting on the edge of the bed, naked. Bucky is behind him, legs on either side of his hips. His hands are massaging his chest, pinching his nipples, and he is licking and sucking at Sam's neck.

Thor is on his knees between Sam's legs, sucking delicately on the head of his cock, large hands massaging his thighs. One of Sam's hands is threaded through Thor's hair, tugging gently, but not controlling his motions. Thor swirls his tongue, and Sam chokes out a muffled moan.

Muffled because Steve is on one side, kissing him slow and deep, one hand cradling the back of his head and the other running over his abs. Sam's other hand is wrapped around Steve's cock, stroking him firmly. 

~@~

The past month has been pretty amazing and overwhelming, no two ways about it. He and Steve have spent the night together a couple times a week, and had gone on a few dates. Sam still can't quite believe that they are in a relationship now. He had been serious about letting Steve go - the last thing he expected was for Steve to feel the same as Sam had always felt. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy and settled. If Sam just had Steve’s love and companionship, he would be perfectly content.

But Thor and Bucky both wanted to get to know him, which was understandable, seeing that they were Steve's partners. He'd worked with both of them on missions before, so they were already on friendly terms. He thought this was a good excuse to get to know them better. Ideally, they would become good friends, and this would only improve the overall relationship that he had with Steve.

Sam would chat with Bucky while Bucky did maintenance on his left arm, or at target practice in Stark's shooting range. They would go to the food trucks to grab lunch, and then hang around Central Park to people-watch. They took one memorable trip out to Brooklyn, where Bucky showed him some of their old haunts, telling Sam stories about life for him and Steve growing up, and about them getting into scrapes and causing trouble in their old neighborhood. It gave Sam a warm feeling, that Bucky would share this part of himself so freely with him.

Thor wanted to spar with Sam, which was laughable, since Thor could throw Sam around like a rag doll, but Thor ended up teaching him a lot of great fighting techniques. He was also a hell of a storyteller. They would sit out on the large outdoor patio with a couple of beers, Thor regaling him with tales of bravery, and Sam talking about his stint in the military and funny stories about his family. Sam could listen to Thor talk about his family and friends on Asgard for hours, and he often did, utterly fascinated. 

Sam also loved taking him to all the big New York tourist spots - he couldn't believe no one had taken Thor to see the Statue of Liberty, or the Empire State Building! Coney Island was a huge hit. Steve and Bucky joined them on that trip, hanging back as Thor and Sam chatted, with bemused expressions on their faces.

Sam began to really look forward to spending time with Thor and Bucky, either separately or together. Bucky, who initially had an intimidating demeanor, was very charming and open with Sam when they were alone, and flirted with him the more time they spent together. Thor had a wicked sense of humor, and had a way of making you feel like everything you said was important and utterly fascinating. Thor also had no sense of personal space, throwing his arm around Sam’s shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

Plus it didn't escape Sam's attention that both men were _hot_ , but in completely different ways. Bucky had a darkness about him that made him seem dangerous, but then he would look at you and call you "doll" and, well, that shit just made Sam melt. And watching Thor spar was so distracting, especially since he insisted on wearing the tiniest shorts that he could find. And when he'd pin you with his bright blue gaze, a wide smile lighting up his face...

Hell, Sam was gone on both of them.

So, when Bucky turned to him one day when they were sitting alone on the sofa in the common area and asked, "Can I kiss you?" Well. How could he say no? 

Bucky's lips were so soft, and his tongue slick and hot in Sam's mouth. He swung a leg over, and soon Sam had a lap full of Bucky. They kissed deeply for what felt like hours, Bucky rolling his hips and Sam's hands sliding down the back of his pants. Bucky's kisses became more frantic as he moaned into Sam's mouth. Sam ran a finger down Bucky's crease, pressing against his entrance, and Bucky cried out, pulsing into his pants. Sam followed soon after with a growl. They kissed again briefly, then laughed at the fact that they'd just come in their pants like a couple of teenagers. They went their separate ways to get cleaned up, parting with a tender peck on the lips and promises to meet up again soon. 

Sam was slightly more surprised when, after a sparring session with Thor, Sam found himself pinned to the wall, his legs wrapped around Thor’s waist, as Thor kissed the hell out of him. They ended up in the locker room showers, soaping each other's bodies, kissing each other sloppily and exploring the other's hard muscles and soft curves. Thor wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and _oh god_ , Sam was suddenly weak in the knees. They moaned into each other's mouths as they came, spurting over Thor's hand. Thor sucked each finger clean, and Sam pulled him in for a kiss. They finished showering, chatting easily about their plans for the week, and left with one more sweet kiss.

Steve came over that night, and Sam immediately told him about his day, wondering if he had already heard from Bucky and Thor. It turned out Steve hadn't seen either of them, but, judging by the way he kissed Sam hard, then demanded explicit details on exactly what had happened, he didn't mind. At all.

Steve made love to Sam all that night, riding him for _hours_ , telling him how gorgeous he was, how hot it made him that both Bucky and Thor had a taste of him, chanting, _"I love you, I love you, I love you"_. Sam returned the favor, taking Steve in deep as he rocked his hips, and stroking his own cock languidly. Steve just looked up at him as if he had literal wings and a halo. Sam never felt more worshipped and cherished in his entire life. Sam lost count of how many orgasms they'd had (okay, that was a lie - he was at 4, and Steve was at 7).

And if he was maybe limping the next day, nobody commented on it, save for a couple of knowing smirks from a certain Assassin and Thunder God.


	2. Chapter 2

During the next movie night, the four of them shared the largest sofa at the very back of the room, which surprised exactly no one. The rest of the team was aware (and maybe a little envious) of Sam’s involvement with Steve, and that he was friendly with Bucky and Thor. Sam himself didn't think anything of their seating arrangement - Bucky and Steve on either side of him, with Thor sitting on the floor between his legs.

But once the lights went down and the movie started, something clicked into place in Sam’s mind, and he thought, _"Oh Steve, you little shit."_ Steve had recreated the exact scenario that he had whispered in Steve's ear weeks ago, but slotting Sam in his place. Sam turned his head slowly to look at Steve, and he had the nerve to fucking _gloat_ at him. 

Sam turned back to face the screen, and he immediately felt a hand on each thigh, stroking his skin lightly. He hadn't had a chance to change out of his shorts and his workout t-shirt, so he was showing a lot more skin than usual. Two tongues licked at his neck. "Is this alright, doll?" Bucky whispered into his ear. Sam looked at him and nodded, then kissed him, sliding his tongue briefly in his mouth. Steve turned his head to face him. "If it gets to be too much, sweetheart, just say the word, and we'll stop." Sam smiled at him sweetly, kissing him slow but firm.

He continued to trade kisses back and forth with Steve and Bucky as they stroked his thighs, fingers occasionally stealing under the hem of his shorts, creeping within inches of his cock. 

Thor turned his head and started sucking marks into the sides of Sam's knees, the scrape of his beard giving him chills. Thor leaned his head back farther, licking and sucking further up Sam's thighs.

Two hands were now underneath his shorts, tickling as far up inside his thighs as they could go, fingertips dragging over his briefs. Their other hands hiked up his shirt, stroking over his abs and pinching his nipples. Steve and Bucky traded kisses with each other, then turned to kiss Sam at the same time, their three tongues tangling messily. It was perfect.

Sam jerked and stifled a moan with some effort when he felt a tug at the waistband of his shorts, and damp pressure against his cock through his briefs. He looked down between his legs.

Thor was really pushing his luck now. He was turned all the way around facing Sam, on his knees, mouthing at Sam’s prominent bulge through the cotton of his underwear. Sam's eyes rolled up and he bit his lip, willing himself not to just pop off in his shorts right there. Thor pulled away, and Sam damn near whimpered, but managed to bite it back.

Steve carefully lifted the waistband of his shorts and briefs, dragging them down below his balls. Sam’s cock bobbed up, hard and wet at the tip. Thor leaned forward, licking up the pre-come that welled from the slit. Steve slipped his hand down and gently massaged Sam’s balls, mouthing at his neck. Bucky continued playing with Sam’s nipples, and started kissing him to muffle any possible noises. Thor sucked the tip into his mouth gently, and Sam’s hips bucked slightly.

At that moment, Sam could hear the beginning of the end credits (where the hell did those two hours go?), and Thor backed off, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. Steve and Bucky pulled Sam’s shorts and briefs back up, kissing him sweetly on the cheek before sitting back against the cushions.

Sam curled one leg in front of him, and put his other knee up to hide his painfully hard erection. 

They stayed in their seats until the others left the common area. Thor stretched. "Shall we retire to my rooms?"

"Oh hell yes." Sam's nerves were thrumming, and his eyes were glazed over.

Steve leaped up and grabbed Sam's hand, dragging him up off the sofa and down the hall to their room. "Eager much, Rogers?" Sam said lowly as Thor and Bucky snickered behind them.

Steve pulled Sam into Thor's bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. "Oh god Sam, that was so _hot_ , you were so good for us, not even making a _sound_." Steve whined and tugged him in for a bruising kiss. Sam's toes curled - an excited Steve was the best Steve, in his personal opinion.

“Gee, I think he likes all of us together,” Bucky grinned as he and Thor entered the bedroom. 

Sam chuckled, pushing Steve away enough to talk. “I think we’re all wearing too many clothes.”

They all stripped down quickly, openly admiring each other. Thor stepped forward, motioning towards the bed. “Sit down on the edge, Sam.” He dropped to his knees. “I believe we have unfinished business.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was definitely having an out of body experience. Thor had taken him in his mouth all the way to the base, and was now swallowing around him in a way that was driving him insane. Sam snuck one of his hands behind him, finding Bucky’s hard cock. It was an awkward angle, but Bucky was soon thrusting into his hand. Steve was barely letting him breathe, and he was so lightheaded, and so _hard_ , he didn’t think he’d been harder in his entire life.

Thor pulled off of him with a slick pop, then stood up on his knees, moving forward to catch Sam's mouth in an incredible, wet kiss that seemed to go on forever. "We wish to take you separately, if that pleases you." 

Sam pressed another kiss to Thor's lips. "I'd like that very much." He grinned playfully. "Who's first?"

"Me," Bucky whispered in his ear, licking his neck. 

"I will keep Steven occupied as you become better acquainted." Thor reached out to Steve. "Come, little one. We will enjoy each other as we watch."

Steve moaned as he got up to join Thor on the sofa across from the bed. He settled in Thor's lap, legs spread wide and facing Sam and Bucky. Thor wrapped one arm around his middle, and started stroking his cock with his other hand. Steve looked so small in Thor's arms - Sam had never noticed their size difference as much as he did now.

"I know what you're thinkin' sweetheart." Bucky was running both hands over his chest. "Seein' the two of them like this, reminds me of how small Steve used to be. And Stevie loves it, dontcha, dollface?"

Steve could only whine and nod slowly in reply. God, he already looked so wrecked, and they had just barely started. Steve turned his head to the side, and then he and Thor were kissing deeply as he thrust into Thor’s fist. Thor pulled away and started murmuring something into Steve’s ear. Steve’s eyes widened, and he moaned loudly as he came over Thor’s hand. Thor continued to stroke him gently and rubbed his stomach. “Yes, Steven, there you are. You are so good.”

“Stevie loves the dirty talk, doesn’t he?” Bucky’s hands were running up and down his sides.

Sam smirked. “Yes, he does. Hot, isn’t it? I could watch him do this all day.”

“And you have, haven’t you?” Bucky wrapped both arms around his middle and kissed his neck. “Now, it’s my turn to take care of you.” Bucky nipped at his earlobe. “How do you want me, sugar?”

Sam bit his lip. “Come over here.” He got up on his knees, and Bucky came around to face him. “I want them to have a good view.” He cupped Bucky’s face with both hands, and kissed him. Bucky moaned softly in his mouth, and slanted his mouth over Sam’s, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Bucky’s hands rested on his hips as they explored each other’s mouths. Both of them were hard, and their cocks brushed lightly against one another. They pulled away after a couple minutes of making out, and both turned their heads towards the sofa.

Steve had Thor pinned down, and was kissing him and grinding their hips together. Thor’s legs were spread wide, one foot resting on the floor and the other leg was propped up on the back of the sofa, giving Steve plenty of room to maneuver. Steve held his wrists above his head, and Thor was clearly enjoying being “restrained”. Steve leaned in to whisper something in Thor’s ear, and Thor moaned, grabbing Steve’s ass. Steve chuckled and reached over to retrieve a bottle of lube that had apparently been stashed between the cushions. 

Sam grinned, then turned to Bucky. “I think we have some catching up to do.” He licked his palm, and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jerking them together slowly. Bucky’s eyes rolled back as he thrust into Sam’s grip. Sam kissed down the side of Bucky’s neck, and sucked a mark into his collarbone, soothing it with a lick. Bucky’s hands migrated down to Sam’s ass, rubbing and squeezing. “The things I wanna do with this ass, Sam.”

“Tell me, Buck.” Sam started stroking them faster. “What would you do to me?”

Bucky was having some difficulty speaking. “ _Mmmmm_ , I would lick you open. Get you all wet and loose so I could slide my fingers right inside. _Ahhhhmmmm, fuck_ , stroke you and tease you until you were begging for me. _Ohhhh god_ , fill you up with my cock and fuck you until you scream.”

Sam’s hand was flying over both of them, and he was panting. “ _Ohhhh_ , I want it. All of it. Give it to me, please, Buck.”

Bucky thrust three more times and came hard with a shout, spurting onto Sam’s chest. Sam shuddered and followed Bucky over the edge, gasping against his shoulder. Sam got up to retrieve a washcloth and Bucky collapsed against the headboard. Sam came back and cleaned them both up, then lay next to Bucky on the bed. Bucky looked at him, then nodded towards the sofa.

Steve was opening Thor up, four fingers deep at this point, and was kissing his neck. Thor was shivering and moaning, looking so eager. “Steven, _please_ , I am ready.”

Steve thrust in his fingers a couple more times, then slipped them out gently. He slicked up his erection, and entered Thor gradually with little thrusts, until he completely bottomed out. Steve leaned forward to grip Thor’s wrists once again, and began to thrust in earnest. Thor’s cock bobbed with each roll of his hips, and Sam’s mouth watered. “They do look good enough to eat, don’t they?”

Bucky hummed in agreement, leaning against Sam. Sam glanced at Bucky, then did a double-take. Bucky was already rock hard again, running his fingers over his cockhead as he watched his boyfriends across the room. Sam snorted. “Damn super soldiers.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Sam, then looked down and laughed. “Yeah, I know. It’s the cross that Stevie and I have to bear.”

Sam huffed in amusement and looked back over at Steve, who was _plowing_ into Thor, not having to hold back any of his strength with the god. Their hips slamming together sounded hard enough to break bones, but Thor was in _ecstasy_ , meeting Steve’s thrusts and looking at him like he had hung the moon. Steve was nearing the edge himself and was obviously trying to hold on as long as he could. He leaned down and mumbled something to Thor, foreheads together, and Thor arched his back and came hard. Steve was still going just as hard, but his rhythm was completely shot. He moaned raggedly and thrust in a final time, pulsing his release into Thor. 

Both Sam and Bucky were touching themselves at this point, Sam a little more gently because he was still sensitive from his orgasm. Bucky kissed his shoulder, then drew himself up, looking for a moment like he was every bit the soldier.

“It's my turn to take care of you, now. Turn over, and get on your knees.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sam got into position, facing the headboard, and spread his legs wide apart. The twin groans from the other side of the room made him smile.

“Beautiful.” Bucky kneeled off to one side, running his hands over Sam’s ass. All of a sudden, Bucky swatted one cheek firmly, and Sam yelped in surprise. And...yep, now he was rock hard and ready to go again. He rocked backwards, seeking more stimulation, and he felt something soft and wet at his entrance. _Oh_ , Bucky was licking him open, light little kitten licks around his hole, and traveling down to his balls. Bucky sucked them into his mouth one at a time, massaging them with his tongue before releasing them with a pop. He licked a stripe back up to his ass. Bucky held his cheeks apart with his thumbs, and really started tasting him, licking Sam until he was dripping wet, then pushing his tongue in just past his rim. He started to suck, massaging his cheeks, and Sam let out a low moan. 

He twisted to look over his shoulder at Steve and Thor. They were watching, rapt, not making a sound. Steve was now straddling Thor's lap, hips rolling slowly, cocks sliding past one another, as if neither were in any hurry to come. They turned back towards each other and leaned in, licking into each other's mouths in a filthy, messy kiss. Thor's hands were already cupping Steve's ass, and he ran one finger down Steve's crease. He pushed his finger in, and Steve moaned into his mouth. _Goddamn, just...goddamn_.

Sam felt Bucky's tongue pushing inside him, loosening the ring of muscle and opening him up. He started plunging in and out, fucking him with his tongue. Sam felt two slick fingers push in alongside Bucky's tongue, and he dropped his head to the mattress and growled. "More, Buck, please." Bucky moaned, and slipped in another lubed finger. Sam met his thrusts, riding his fingers. Bucky sucked a mark into his hip. "That's right, baby, open yourself for me. Stretch yourself all wide and pretty around my fingers."

Sam's moans were more desperate, he was so close to the edge. Bucky seemed to sense this, and pulled his fingers out. Suddenly, Sam was flipped onto his back and staring up at Bucky, who was grinning. 

Bucky stroked a hand down his side. "We probably should have talked about this sooner, but do we need condoms?"

Sam chuckled breathlessly. "I've only been with Steve in the past couple years. If Thor is the same as you two and not able to carry or transmit anything, then we're good."

"Perfect," Bucky said, as he slicked himself up. "Because I want to feel you around me." He pushed Sam's thighs up and apart, exposing him. He lined himself up at Sam's entrance. "Ready for me?"

"Yeah, baby. C'mon."

Bucky pushed in, and Sam moaned at the feeling of his cockhead dragging over his prostate. The stretch and burn were so good. Bucky braced himself on the mattress and pushed all the way in, until their hips were flush. He leaned down and licked into Sam’s mouth. They kissed deeply as Sam adjusted to Bucky’s length inside him. 

When Sam had loosened up a bit, Bucky raised himself up slightly and started to roll his hips. In this position, Sam was pinned in place, immobilized, so he was forced to go at Bucky’s pace. That thought made his cock throb. Sam cried out sharply when Bucky hit his prostate. Bucky’s gentle expression turned feral, and he started thrusting hard, hitting Sam’s spot with every stroke. Sam moaned, he couldn’t _not_ make noise, not when Bucky was fucking him so hard and so well. 

Bucky bit his lip. “Touch yourself, doll. I wanna see you come.”

Sam wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in time with Bucky’s thrusts. His other hand was at the back of Bucky’s neck, and they stared deeply into each other’s eyes as they both raced towards their release. Sam groaned loudly, coming in streaks across his chest. Bucky’s voice broke as he cooed, “Oh _darlin’_ , so pretty when you lose it for me.” Bucky thrust a few more times, and kissed Sam right as he came, moaning into his mouth as he shivered.

They collapsed together on the bed, Sam on his back and Bucky snuggled up to his side, face nestled into Sam’s neck. Thor and Steve joined them, Thor spooning Bucky and Steve laying on his side next to Sam, head resting on his hand.

Steve ran a thumb over Sam’s nipple. “How did I end up with three such beautiful men?”

“‘Cause you’re the luckiest punk alive,” snarked Bucky. The other three men snickered, and Sam pinched Bucky’s ass in retaliation.

“I think all that good karma you’ve had stored up is finally coming back to you.”, Sam replied. 

Steve smiled at him fondly. “Well, whatever the reason, I’m happy.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s temple. “Remember when you asked me what made me happy? I can answer that now, without having to think too hard about it.”

Bucky and Thor made little pleased noises, leaning up to press kisses to Steve’s cheeks before laying back down. The four men traded lazy kisses for a while longer, Sam enjoying the quiet and the company. 

It wasn’t much longer before hands started to wander, kisses turning deep and filthy. Sam was hard again, pre-come dripping on his abdomen. Warm hands caressed him all over, pinching his nipples, gently stroking his balls. Sam spread his legs wide, luxuriating in the touches and the loving attention to his most sensitive areas. _Yeah, he could definitely get used to this._

Thor crawled over to kneel between Sam’s spread legs, bending forward to lick the wetness from his belly. Steve and Bucky took this as their cue to move to the sofa, to give Thor and Sam more room to play.

Sam ran his fingers through Thor’s hair as Thor kissed his way up Sam’s chest, licking at his nipples and sucking a mark over Sam’s left pectoral. Thor’s erect cock bumped against Sam’s, and Sam moaned, wrapping his thighs around Thor’s trim waist. Thor leaned up to kiss Sam as they rocked against each other, their hips finding a slow, relaxed rhythm that allowed their arousal to build without pushing them over the edge. Kissing Thor was a revelation - he was practiced but passionate as he explored Sam’s mouth thoroughly. Sam definitely whined when Thor pulled away briefly and looked at him fondly.

“May I fuck you?”, Thor rumbled quietly, and Sam’s eyes nearly crossed because _god_ , that was so incredibly hot hearing Thor say that.

“Well, since you asked so nicely- _nnngh_ ”, Sam almost said smoothly as Thor pushed two fingers inside Sam’s hole, testing to see how loose he was. Sam was still open from Bucky’s attentions, but Thor slicked his fingers up just the same, and soon Sam was thrusting down on four of Thor’s fingers, moaning uncontrollably. Thor stroked the pads of his fingers over his prostate, and Sam bucked wildly, lost in his pleasure.

“I love that you come apart so prettily beneath me, Sam.” Thor sounded totally wrecked, and Sam looked up at his blown pupils in wonder. _He did that to Thor_. Sam felt no shame as he begged, “Please Thor, c’mon. Take me.”

Thor growled, and gently pulled his fingers back, Sam breathing out a long whine in response. Thor spread lube over his cock, pumping the length a few times with a smirk when Sam’s eyes widened and his hips bucked. Thor wrapped Sam’s legs around his waist and centered himself, teasing the tip of his cock around Sam’s hole before pushing just the head in. Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly as Thor slowly pushed his way in. Thor was huge, and Sam felt so fucking full.

Sam looked up at Thor and was struck again at his beauty. Thor’s skin shone with a light layer of sweat, his body muscular, tan, and gorgeous. His abdominal muscles rippled as he rolled his hips forward, panting, and Thor groaned as he bottomed out. Thor braced himself on his hands on either side of Sam, and leaned down to kiss him. “Beautiful”, Thor breathed as he started to move, his hips moving in circles as he ground deeply into Sam. 

Thor pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in. Sam’s back arched, and he moaned wantonly, his hips bucking up to meet Thor’s thrusts. Thor sat up and spread Sam’s thighs, almost bending him in half as he continued to fuck him hard. Thor seemed to read Sam’s reactions well, increasing the power of his thrusts to a punishing, but not impossible rhythm, until their hips were smacking together.

Thor changed the angle of his thrusts, and Sam’s moans turned into loud cries as Thor hit his prostate with every thrust. Sam braced his hands against the headboard, and wailed as he came untouched in stripes over his abdomen.

Thor’s thrusts stuttered as he fucked Sam through his release, and he released a long moan as he came. He wrapped his hands around Sam’s hips and pulled him flush as he pulsed inside Sam’s ass.

Sam reached up and grabbed Thor’s face in both hands, pulling him in for a kiss. “That was amazing.”

Thor chuckled as he massaged his hands over Sam’s sides, running his fingers through the come on Sam’s belly. “You are so gorgeous.” He brought a couple fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them, making Sam moan at the sight. Thor licked his lips. “And delicious.” Thor pulled out gently, and settled down next to Sam. Sam rolled over and laid his head against Thor’s shoulder, his hand resting on Thor’s chest. Thor’s hand crept down to cup Sam’s ass.

A soft moan from across the room caught their attention, and they looked up. Steve and Bucky were on the couch, kissing deeply, legs entwined and arms wrapped around one another. Sam was struck breathless, not just by their beauty, but by the sheer weight of the history between them. There was a sweetness in the sight of them nakedly wrapped up in each other, an innocence that neither of them lost, despite their past struggles.

“Their coupling seems inevitable, seeing them as they are now.”, Thor said, apparently reading Sam’s mind. “It took them both a very long time to get to this place.”

“It seems right, doesn’t it?” Sam snuggled into Thor’s side. “I’m glad that they are both so happy. I feel honored that they want to include me in their lives, too.”

“As do I.” Thor pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “But we all have our separate connections to each other as well. There is something different in each of us to love.” Sam looked up at Thor as he continued to speak. “I know that Steven loves you very much. And I have also come to love you in our short acquaintance.”

Sam leaned up to kiss Thor as Bucky’s voice rang out, “Who doesn’t love Sam? I mean, honestly.” All four men laughed, the two pairs still clinging to one another. 

Sam blushed. “Well, Steve already knows I love him.” He looked deep into Thor’s eyes. “I think it’s safe to say that I’m in love with Thor.” Thor smiled, and kissed Sam. Sam pulled away after a moment and walked over to kneel next to Bucky in front of the sofa. “And I love you, Bucky. Probably should have said it sooner.” 

Bucky grinned, and leaned down to kiss Sam. “I love you too Sam, in case I didn’t make that clear.” Sam laughed into the kiss.

A watery sigh made them all look up at Steve, whose eyes shone. “Aw hell. Sorry, just overwhelmed.”

Bucky chuckled as he wiped a stray tear from Steve’s cheek. “Never apologize for feelin’ stuff, Stevie. Besides, you’re so pretty when you cry.” He licked Steve’s cheek as Steve huffed in feigned annoyance.

Sam drifted back to the bed as Steve and Bucky started kissing again. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet, Thor.” 

Thor’s cock twitched with interest, and Sam smirked. “And how would you have me again, Sam?”

“I want you to ride me.” Sam leaned in to speak quietly in Thor’s ear. “Want to feel you come around my cock.”

Thor moaned, and pushed Sam down to lay flat on the bed. “I do love taking turns.” He straddled Sam’s thighs as Sam stretched his body taut beneath Thor, loving the way that Thor looked at his body as if he wanted to devour Sam.

Thor continued to sit up on his knees as Sam ran his hands over Thor’s belly, fingers teasing his hard cock before cupping his balls gently. Sam’s fingers penetrated Thor’s hole, stroking him inside, and Thor bit his lip and moaned. “Gotta be sure you’re still open for me.”

Thor lowered himself, Sam’s cock nudging up against his entrance. “I am ready for you. Now.” He steadied Sam’s cock with one hand as he pressed down, Sam breaching him easily. The moans from the other side of the room confirmed that they had an audience this time.

Sam would have been concerned with most other partners about the lack of preparation or lube, but Thor felt amazing, and was so fucking _tight_ around him that it was just taking all his concentration not to come immediately. Soon Thor’s hips were flush against his, and they both paused, panting, until Thor had adjusted around Sam to his satisfaction.

Thor raised up and thrust his hips back down, riding Sam with obvious enthusiasm. _Thank goodness for those godly thighs_ , Sam thought distractedly, as Thor ran his hands up and down his own torso, looking at Sam with the sexiest little smile.

“Mmm, so fucking hot,” Sam muttered as he gripped Thor’s hips, meeting his thrusts and eyes rolling back at the pressure of Thor’s heat wrapped around his dick. Thor’s hips rolled harder, their hips slapping together as Thor fucked himself on Sam’s cock.

Sam wrapped both hands around Thor’s cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts. Thor growled as he came, nails scratching lines over his own chest as he thrust into Sam’s hands, his release dripping over Sam’s fingers and belly.

Sam moaned as Thor tightened around him, and he was coming inside Thor with ragged thrusts, hands on Thor’s ass. Sam spread Thor wide, so Steve and Bucky could see Thor impaled on his cock, his release running out to slick them both. Thor smiled and arched his back, performing for his lovers. Steve and Bucky groaned in appreciation.

Thor gently lifted himself up, and walked to the bathroom to fetch a few warm wet washcloths, since everyone was a bit of a mess. He took it upon himself to wipe everyone down, and letting Sam return the favor with lingering touches and strokes.

All four men gathered on the bed once again. Steve wrapped himself around Sam in the middle with Bucky and Thor on either side. Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around Steve. “Not sure I have much energy right now,” Sam said apologetically.

Steve snickered. “Sam, you’re ridiculous. Are you actually apologizing for coming five times in a couple hours? You should be proud of yourself.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you’re right. Never mind, I have every right to be this wrecked.” He openly checked Steve out, lingering on his red, dripping cock. “I’m sure there’s something I could do for you, though.” He scooted down on the bed, laying between Steve’s legs. He mouthed over Steve’s length, taking the head into his mouth and giving Steve a long, luxurious suck. Steve moaned out, “ _Ohh, Sam._ ”, thrusting slightly into Sam’s mouth. God, Steve tasted so good. Even though he was nowhere near ready for anything else, he rocked his hips against the bed as he took Steve in deeper.

Bucky and Thor were speaking in the background, sounding very impressed much to Sam’s amusement. 

“Stevie wasn’t kidding about Sam. _Damn_ , his stamina is incredible!”

“Indeed. Very impressive for a normal human.”

“Ain’t nothin’ normal about Sam.”, Steve said, then moaned loudly when Sam suddenly took him in all the way, his throat contracting around Steve’s length. “Oh god, baby, that’s so good.”

Sam preened at the praise, working Steve’s entire length with his lips and tongue, massaging his balls with one hand. He met Steve’s eyes and pulled at his hip, encouraging him to fuck his throat.

Steve got the hint, and began to roll his hips, thrusting shallowly into Sam’s mouth, then gradually working up to long, full thrusts deep into Sam’s throat. Sam felt like he was floating, as he relaxed his throat and let himself be used. Bucky and Thor groaned at the sight, cooing praises at Sam and stroking over his back, ass, and thighs. Bucky slipped two metal fingers in his ass, and Sam moaned loudly around Steve’s cock, causing Steve to cry out. Thor gently massaged his balls and stroked his perineum.

_These men are gonna be the death of me_ , Sam thought absently as his fingertips stroked Steve’s sac. He felt Steve tighten underneath his fingers, and then he was coming with a loud moan down Sam’s throat. Sam swallowed around him, and pulled off slightly, sucking at his head as Steve finished pulsing into his mouth. Steve pulled out, and bent down to kiss Sam deeply.

Sam realized that he was still fucking himself up on Bucky’s fingers, while Thor was ghosting his fingers over Sam’s now ragingly hard cock. He pulled away from Steve’s mouth to look imploringly at Thor. “ _Please._ ” Thor obliged Sam, taking him in hand and stroking him firmly. Bucky twisted his fingers at the same time, now rubbing insistently against his prostate. Sam cried out as one more orgasm hit him like a freight train, his cock throbbing against his belly as he streaked the sheets beneath him.

Steve stroked his hands over Sam’s face and down his shoulders, telling him how good he was, how hot he looked at the mercy of Thor and Bucky’s touches. Sam sighed and curled up against Steve, now thoroughly spent. He distantly felt a washcloth cleaning him, then another warm body cuddling against his back. A hand covered his on Steve’s chest as Sam slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up the next morning and winced. _Ugh, so sore. No running for me today_. As he came to, he realized that everyone was still in bed, even Steve. He smiled to himself, and gently extricated himself so he could use the bathroom. Thor, who had been spooning him, grumbled, then curled up against Steve.

When Sam re-entered the bedroom, all three men were just waking up, with various shades of adorable bedhead. He got back in bed and immediately felt lips and fingers over every inch of his bare skin. “So, I guess morning sex is a thing? Okay then.”

All three chuckled. “Do not worry Sam, we will be very gentle,” Thor murmured as he licked a stripe up Sam’s hardening cock. He worshipped Sam’s cock with sucking kisses and licks before taking the head into his mouth.

“Thor apparently loves sucking your cock. Lucky you.” Bucky was lavishing attention on his chest, licking his pectorals and sucking his nipples until they were red and sore. “I mean it, really lucky. I suspect Thor has been sucking cock for at least a millenia.”

Thor briefly pulled off of Sam (who did _not_ whine), and looked thoughtfully at Bucky. “Your guess is not too far off the mark, dear one.” Thor went right back to work as the other three goggled at him.

Sam shook his head. “What is my life?”

Steve laughed. “The life of a superhero, sweetheart.” He kissed Sam, sucking on his bottom lip, and Sam decided to just stop thinking altogether and went with it. Sam moaned into Steve’s mouth as he came down Thor’s throat, Bucky murmuring dirty little things in his ear.

They paired off to take their showers. Bucky and Sam leaned against the counter and watched with heated gazes as Thor and Steve soaped each other down, Thor hoisting Steve up and fucking him deeply against the wall. Sam suddenly found some energy he didn’t know he had when it was his and Bucky’s turn. Bucky sat on the bench as Sam rode him slowly, moaning into their deep kisses as they came several minutes later. 

The shower helped, but Sam was still a bit stiff when he headed down to the kitchen, after a pit stop at his place to change into his normal sleep pants and t-shirt. He walked in, and was met with four smirks as he limped over to the coffee machine.

Natasha looked him up and down. “I see they have assimilated another one.”

“Hush, Red.” Sam’s pretty sure he is the only one that could get away with calling Natasha that particular nickname.

Natasha smirked. “Not a criticism, just an observation.”

Thor, Steve, and Bucky were no help at all, barely containing their amusement as Sam sat down with his coffee. “Sam valiantly managed to keep up with all of us last night,” Thor intoned as Sam blushed furiously.

Natasha looked at Sam, one eyebrow arched. “Impressive.”

Bucky nodded towards Thor. “That’s what he said.”

Natasha snorted, and turned to leave. “Later, boys.”

Sam shook his head. “You guys are terrible. What will Jane and her assistant think when they move in to this den of iniquity?”

Thor guffawed. “They are very accustomed to all sorts of madness. Darcy is hardly a wilting flower, and Jane is very used to Darcy and her shenanigans. I imagine they will feel quite at home here.”

“I can’t wait,” Steve and Bucky said in unison, then both started laughing.

Sam smiled into his coffee. His life? Pretty fuckin’ great, actually.


End file.
